


i love you, too

by rintsumu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintsumu/pseuds/rintsumu
Summary: 'jaemin smiles, and though he's sure he's dreaming, he whispers back.'-some old nomin fluff i had backed up! posted initially about a year back on amino.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 12





	i love you, too

"hey, nono?"

"what's up, nana?"

"can i have a hug?"

the older boy smiles, and opens his arms for the pink-haired. jaemin climbs off of his bed and practically bounces over to jeno's, his smile shining around the darkened room in delicate rays of a small euphoria that the sun would be jealous of. 

jeno lets out a small chuckle, and it sends millions of small butterflies flying all around jaemin's stomach and tinting his cheeks a light rose shade- jeno was so perfect, and it made jaemin a little sad that the most they ever did was cuddle, because they were only friends. he didn't want to confess, in fear of losing their friendship, the closest thing he had to dating the older. 

jaemin's smile, on the other hand, was doing things he never could've imagined to jeno- it was all jeno could ever dream of and more. and he meant that literally- he'd daydreamed about jaemin's smile on multiple occasions before, though he'd- of course- never admit it.

as jaemin reached jeno, he laid himself over the older's lap, and unintentionally made eye contact- but to his surprise, jeno didn't reject it. their eyes remained locked for a few minutes, with jaemin staring into jeno's soul and further; with jeno staring at jaemin with a soft and yet intense gaze, venturing as far as he dared into the other's eyes without fearing getting lost. jeno's hands unconsciously made their way up into the other's velvety fuschia hair. jaemin, relaxing, raised his hand to sit on top of jeno's, gently stroking the hand rested in his hair, before closing his eyes. both boys said nothing, thinking about the pure perfection of the moment- the two of them peaceful, in silence. 

as they lay, jaemin slowly began to fall asleep. his hand still calm on top of jeno's in his hair, he rolls onto his side, his consciousness drifting away and back. just before it leaves for the final time, he hears jeno speaking in calming honey tones.

"i love you, na jaemin."

jaemin smiles, and though he's sure he's dreaming, he whispers back.

"i love you too, lee jeno."

the six simple words make jeno's heart explode, and he plants a gentle kiss to the temple of the boy resting his head in his lap, facing away. though he knows jaemin's asleep- something he is sure of, based on the adorable small snores leaving his lips- hearing the words, especially followed by his name, was something that would continue to make jeno's day for that day, and the next, and the next- never stopping, because the boy he's in love with loves him too.

a small smile blooms on jaemin's lips in his sleep as he feels the soft pressure on his temple. seeing it, jeno smiles also, and lifts jaemin's head from his lap with care before lying down next to him, never once letting go of the younger's hand.

he agreed with himself to talk to jaemin about it in the morning- but for now, he'd just enjoy the moment. he wasn't sure it'd happen again, and that was all he had ever wanted. 

minefields of bliss were distracting jeno all night, and he didn't fall asleep for a few hours after jaemin did.

when the younger woke up and saw jeno's sleeping pouty lips and ruffled bed hair he decided to let him sleep, despite wanting to talk about what had happened the previous night. so instead of waking him up, he gave jeno a soft kiss on his forehead, and replaced where he had been laying with a fluffy pillow, smiling a little to himself as jeno snuggled into the object, an adorable small smile gracing his lips as he hugged it tightly.

"i said it yesterday; i'll say it again- i love you, lee jeno. i love you, too."


End file.
